Love- Now 50 Percent Off!
by Starcrossedlover12
Summary: Mirajane loves to set people up, but would never guessed that she'd be accidentally responsible for giving love potion to half the Guild. Frantically she searches for the cure as Grey proposes to Juvia, Natsu stalks Lucy and Erza and Jellal decide to start a family. Not only that, but a certain lightning mage tries to force a ring on her finger. MiLa/LuNa/Gruvia/GaLe/JeEr craziness
1. Chapter 1

**xxx**

It was a dry month.

What members of the Fairy Tail guild meant by 'dry month' was that there were no requests coming in and everyone was lounging about, bored and irritable.

Only Mirajane didn't mind so much.

It sometimes got lonely 'holding down the fort'. Waiting constantly.

She liked flitting between guild members, especially her little 'projects'.

Just little things to keep her busy like throwing Lucy and Natsu free tickets to some event, 'accidentally' pushing Levy into Gajeel, sending Jellal a Valentine 'from' Erza.

It was incredibly fun to match up her friends. People who were obviously perfect for each other were the best.

But as for her?

A small smile flitted across Mirajane's lips at the thought as she put another glass up on the shelf.

There was some saying about how matchmakers shouldn't fall in love.

Mirajane heeded this advice.

She understood love too well to fall into it.

"Hey look!"

Mirajane was startled as Natsu ran into the guild carrying a purple bottle. He held it up proudly for everyone to see.

"Look! Look at this!" He announced.

"That's a bottle." Grey told him.

"Yeah, I _know_ that, Grey! But it's a magic potion too!"

"Magic potion?" Lucy stared at him. "For what?"

"Apparently it can make someone do whatever you want." Natsu's eyes flickered mischievously towards Lucy.

"Don't even." Lucy took a large step back.

"Where'd you get it?" Levy asked, peering in for a closer look.

"Some old woman on the street gave it to Natsu!" Happy chimed in.

Lucy shook her head. "Natsu…"

"Ha!" Grey snorted. "It's obviously a fake."

"You have to be careful when taking things from strangers, Natsu-san." Wendy told him.

"Huh?" Natsu blinked.

"Some people put some liquid in coloured bottles and pass it off as potion. Even for free, just to make fun of people." Lucy shrugged. "A lot of people are doing it nowadays."

"Oh, what?!" Natsu flung the bottle on the counter. "Are you tellin' me she lied?"

"Looks like you got tricked by some old woman." Grey smirked.

"Shut up, Grey!"

"_Make me_."

"No, Nat-!"

The next few moments consisted of various pieces of furniture being smashed, a lot of yelling and copious amounts of dragon fire.

Mirajane picked up the bottle, unfastened the lid and smelt it expertly.

Love potion. Undoubtedly.

Years of matchmaking made her somewhat of an expert in these things.

Mirajane smiled to herself.

_Just think of all the fun I'll have with this._

Interrupting the chaos, the guild doors were flung open and none other than the prodigal son himself walked in.

Laxus.

Mirajane glared slightly at him.

Ever since his stunt against the guild, she had had a certain dislike for him.

Being turned to stone did that to a person.

"Laxus!" Levy gasped.

"What're you doing here?" Lucy leapt to her feet.

"Can't a man visit his own damn guild now?" Laxus stormed down the stairs.

"The Raijinshuu aren't here." Mirajane spoke up.

"I know." Laxus's eyes settled on her. "I sent them on a mission. I'm here to talk to the old man."

"He's at a Master's meeting." Mirajane said evenly. "So you should just go."

"Tch. Why so cold, Mirajane?" Laxus sat on the barstool and thumped the counter with his fist. "Gimmie a drink."

"What would you like?"

"Some beer."

"Sure," Mirajane smiled sweetly. "That'll be 13,000 jewels, please."

Laxus's eyes narrowed into slits. "Why, you-!"

"And don't forget to tip!"

"Oh, I'll give you a _tip_-!"

Laxus leaned forward and Grey and Erza took a step towards them purposefully.

Mirajane raised her hand. "Don't," She said, keeping her eyes on Laxus. "He won't do anything."

Laxus leaned forward, his eyes glinting. "Don't be so sure."

"Oh, but I am sure."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Huh," Laxus got to his feet. "You're not worth it."

He made for the door into the back rooms.

"Thanks for coming!" Mirajane smiled.

He growled at her and slammed the door behind him.

xxx

The name on the bottom of the bottle said clearly 'x-Love'. Mirajane had heard about this potion recently in _Wizard's Weekly_- it had had a whole article to itself.

Apparently it had been developed by Blue Pegasus, then production had got out of hand and there were a handful floating around, sold by certain specialized stores.

The interesting thing about 'x-Love' was that it chose a feeling of romantic love that was being repressed and brought it to the surface. Brought it rather violently to the surface.

People had been known to drive themselves insane with love.

Mirajane frowned at the potion in her hand, wondering whether to use it or not.

It was better not to risk it, right?

Something with such serious side-effects could be harmful, rather than helpful.

Yes. Better not to trust it.

Mirajane put it away on the shelf, in between the bottles.

"Mira," Levy came behind the counter. "Did you need any help?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because everyone's coming back from the market with the groceries in a moment and they've been saying all day that they wanted ice cream sodas."

"Ice cream sodas?" Mira sighed. "Well, I guess we have enough stuff. I'll go get the ice cream- do you remember my recipe?"

"I sure do!" Levy grinned "Club soda, vanilla ice cream, cherry sauce and vanilla extract- right?"

"You got it. Do you think you could prepare some? I can add the ice cream after."

"Sure."

As Mirajane went down to the cellar to get the ice cream, her mind involuntarily turned to Laxus.

His recent behavior, his despicable countenance, the way he had changed…

She remembered how he used to carry her down these steps when they were younger. Lightning crackling in the palm of his hand to keep her away from the dark.

His electric-blue eyes looking down at her. It used to make him uncomfortable and frantic when she cried. Now he probably wouldn't care less.

Mirajane shook away those thoughts.

People change. She reasoned. Sometimes for the better, sometimes not.

xxx

The members of Fairy Tail had bounded back into the Guild, delighted upon seeing that they're drinks were ready for them.

"YES! Thanks, you guys!" Natsu snatched the first one.

"You're going to spill it." Lucy sighed. "Thanks, Levy and Mira-chan!"

"Don't mention it." Levy smiled as the Guild crowded round the drinks. "Oh, by the way, did you guys buy any more vanilla extract?"

Mirajane sipped her own drink. "We shouldn't need any more," She said. "Even with these drinks, there should be a lot left over."

"Nope," Levy held the empty 'x-Love' bottle upside down. "None here."

Mirajane was not the kind of person who usually spits, but this time she spat her mouthful of ice cream soda out onto the tiles.

"W-where did you get that?!"

"Between the bottles," Levy blinked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh God, oh God…" Mira snatched the bottle. "Did…did you put this in every drink?!"

"No. There wasn't enough. I could only manage about half-"

"Are you telling me that HALF of the drinks out there have THIS in them?!"

"Y-yeah. But, why-?"

"STOP DRINKING!" Mira slammed her hands on the bar. "Put the drinks DOWN!"

"Huh?" Lucy looked round. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah!" Happy squeaked. "Natsu's collapsed!"

"WHAT?" Mira gasped.

"So has Grey! And Gajeel!"

Levy turned to Mirajane in horror. "What was IN those drinks?"

"So is Elfman!"

"Something's wrong with Jellal and Erza!"

"Jellal's here too?! Way to complicate things!" Mira was freaking out, she grabbed Levy's shoulders. "Levy, that was love potion you put in!"

"What?!" Levy stared at her. "Mirajane! I left one on the Master's desk too!"

"YOU WHAT?"

Mirajane was about to run to the office, when a loud cry interrupted everything.

"_JUVIA-SAMAAAA_!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mira stared at the scene. "What the-?!"

Grey was kneeling beside Juvia, his hands clasped, looking up at her with love-heart eyes.

"Juvia-sama!" Grey was practically in tears. "How did I never notice it before?! How did I never notice your beauty?!"

Mira's mouth fell open.

Juvia blinked twice, staring down at him.

"G-Grey-sama-?"

"Don't!" Grey cried, throwing an arm over his forehead. "Don't put 'sama' in _my_ name! It is you who deserves it, Juvia-sama! It's you who is my princess!"

Juvia opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find a word.

Levy turned to Mira. "Um."

"Yeah." Mira said.

"The reaction is…"

"It's said to 'bring love to the surface'…violently."

"What the hell's going on?!" Lucy took a step back and stumbled over the leg of a chair.

"Whoa, be careful." Marco put a hand on her shoulder to steady her and was promptly rocketed into the nearest wall.

"HEY!" Natsu's fist was clenched, he glared with dragon-like ferocity at the Marco-shaped hole in the wall. "Don't you lay a hand on MY girl, _you got it_?!"

"Natsu?!" Lucy gaped at him. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't understand!" Wendy squeaked.

Natsu's face immediately broke into a beam as he looked down at her. "See? You can count on me to protect you, sweetheart."

"_Sweetheart?_"

"This is…terrifying." Levy gulped.

Meanwhile, Jellal shook himself awake, spotted Erza's form lying down and ran over, grasping her hands.

"Erza!" He cried. "Are you alright?"

Erza blinked awake. "Jellal?"

"Erza!" Jellal's eyes were shining. "You're awake…my love." With the last two words his face turned pink.

Erza's did too. "Oh, Jellal." She rested her head on his chest. "I always feel so safe with you with me, darling."

Jellal kissed the top of her head and the 'normal' members of the Guild almost fainted away.

"Mira!" Levy shook her. "MAKE IT STOP!"

"What the HELL is going on?" Wakaba demanded.

"Natsu-san's possessed!" Romeo cried.

"Juvia-sama…" Grey kissed Juvia's hand.

"I don't know how to feel!" Juvia squealed.

"Okay, everyone! Stay calm!" Mira tried to rally everyone when a hand pounded on the top of the bar.

Gajeel hauled himself up right. "Whoa," He shook his head. "That was weird."

"G-Gajeel?" Mira peered at him. "How do you feel?"

"Huh? Fine." He said. "What's with all the commotion?"

Mira sighed. _Maybe it's curable if it hasn't affected some people?_

"Gajeel?" Levy ran over. "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah," He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about me, babe."

Mira face-palmed. _Or not._

"G-Gajeel!" Levy squeaked going red and trying to pull away. "What are you doing?!"

"What?" Gajeel looked confused and slightly amused. "Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend?"

"HIS WHAT?"

"Oh no." Mira muttered.

"MIRA!" Levy squeaked.

"Don't squeak at me, we have other problems." Mira glanced over to where Natsu still had his arm around Lucy.

"So, I was thinking, after this I could take you out somewhere," Natsu was cheerfully telling Lucy. "Maybe to our favourite restaurant, then we could go to the lake, then we could go back to your place and I could stay over-"

"Get off me, crazy!" Lucy ducked out of his arms. "What's wrong with you?!"

Natsu laughed. "Aw, come on, Luce! It's a bit late to be acting shy with your fiancée, huh?"

Lucy's jaw dropped.

"They're engaged already?" Mirajane squeaked.

"I'm proud of you, son." Wakaba shook his hand.

"Yeah, congrats!" Cana slapped him on the back.

"_It's not real, you idiots!_" Lucy cried. "He's obviously delusional!"

"Juvia-sama, that reminds me," Grey said, still kneeling before her. "We should marry too. What do you say, my love?"

"Hey!" Natsu glared at him. "Not before me and Lu-chan get married!"

"Who the _fuck_ is 'Lu-chan'?" Lucy snapped.

"Bring it, you bastard!" Grey jumped to his feet, then turned to Juvia with the love-heart eyes. "I'm just going to beat up this idiot, then we'll get married, princess!"

"Juvia, doesn't all this freak you out?" Lucy demanded.

"Well," Juvia smiled, blushing and twirling her hair. "It's a little sudden, but I think I'm okay with this."

"_What?_"

"This is so noisy," Jellal and Erza stood up. "Should we go home?"

"Yes, let's." Erza smiled as they walked to the door. "After all, we need to pick up that fertility treatment, remember."

"Oh yeah," Jellal beamed, nuzzling her hair. "Good thing you reminded me!"

"Um!" Mira waved in front of them to get their attention, desperately trying to keep calm. "I really don't think that's the best idea, you guys! I mean, uh…do you think that's really responsible?"

"What do you mean?" Erza frowned.

"Yeah," Jellal said. "What could be more responsible than trying to start a family with your wife?"

"_You're married now?!_"

"We've been married for years!" Erza laughed.

"_Well you've been keeping it pretty DAMN quiet!"_

"It seems like the love potion fashions fictional realities in your head," Levy said. "It makes you believe you've been having a long term relationship. The length and the seriousness probably depends on how much of the potion was consumed."

"Thank you, Levy," Mira sighed. "But I really think the analysis behind it is second to what it takes to cure it!"

"So, everyone's taken some kind of love potion?" Gajeel looked at the chaos of the Guild. "That's really weird. Anyway, we should probably get going, Levy. We were looking at houses, remember? I think I've found one with a garden you'd like."

"Gajeel," Levy said with forced calm. "I'm not moving in with you."

"Huh? But we both agreed it would be more convenient. I mean, usually we just do it in the basement of the guild, but-"

"MIRA FIX THIS!" Levy cried.

"Okay, first we need to get that drink off the Master's desk!"

"No, first you need to get Gajeel OFF me!"

"Priorities, Levy!"

Mira turned tail and raced out of the room, into the hall and burst into the Master's room.

He wasn't there, but the drink was still on the desk.

_Thank God._

"Hey there, Mirajane."

Mira spun around with a small gasp. "L-Laxus!"

"I've been waiting," Laxus was resting against the door, arms crossed. His eyes were hostile and fixed on her. "Knew you'd be the first to show. Master's little good girl."

"I don't have time for you, Laxus." Mira glanced at the drink. "I'm just here to get this drink. It has, er, the Master's vitamin supplements and it looks like he'll be out for a while so I need to refreeze it and-"

_I'm babbling._ Mira edged towards the drink but Laxus got their first and scooped it up with a grin.

"So," He smirked. "This is how the old geezer gets his vitamins. Wonder how it tastes…"

"No!" Mira shouted, then tried to calm herself. "L-Laxus…it's for the Master!"

"Too. Bad."

Without another word, Laxus chugged down the entire glass.

_Oh. Shit._

Mira took a step back.

"Huh. What's this?" Laxus glared at the empty glass. "It's just soda or something. Were you trying to trick me, you-"

He stopped in mid-sentence. His eyes went wide and then he practically planked onto the ground.

"Oh no." Mira hesitated, then realized she didn't have time to undo the damage. She needed to find the cure.

She ran back out into the hall to find Levy, Lucy and Juvia waiting for her, their arms crossed.

"Okay." Levy said. "So, Elfman punched a wall and went on a quest to find the Raijinshuu in order to propose to his girlfriend Evergreen."

"Er," Mira fidgeted. "Well to be fair, they're almost a couple anyway-"

"_Gajeel_," Levy snapped. "Has gone to get us some drinks before we go look at the houses we're moving into. Yes. Us. Moving in together."

"Uh, well, you two _do_ spend a lot of time together. I thought…maybe…"

Levy held up her hand and Mira shut up.

"Natsu," Here she glanced at Lucy, who looked very, very tired. "Is outside dueling with Grey about who gets to marry their fiancée first."

"I'm thinking," Juvia sighed. "Blue chrysanthemums at the wedding. A caterer should be easy enough, is anyone vegetarian?"

"Juvia, please come back to reality, we need you."

"Is it true you fed us a love potion?!" Lucy snapped. "Who has a love potion?!"

"It was the one Natsu picked up! It was real! And it's not my fault!"

"Natsu is calling me 'baby doll' and 'sugar bunny'! He's got some really cringe-worthy nicknames in that pink head of his!"

"I understand but-"

"Gajeel was just telling me that we should 'do it in the bath' tonight." Levy said. "And he followed it up with a 'Gee-hee'."

"Yes, but-"

"Erza and Jellal have just left to try for a baby. Process that. They are trying for a baby. Now. Them. Mask Guy who tried to destroy the Earth and the feared warrior Titania are starting a family. They are looking for baby names!"

"Uh, I-"

"To be fair, this potion is making Grey-sama think I'm on top." Juvia sighed. "Not that I wouldn't go for that, but I'd like us to switch occasionally-"

"STOP, Juvia! And I get it, the rest of you. I'll deal with it." Mira put up her hands.

"Did you get the Master's potion in time?"

"Uh," Mira looked at Levy's 'oh-so-done' face and found she couldn't tell her. "Yeah. It's, um, it's gone."

"You need to find a cure. Now."

"I will, I promise! Just…just do me a favour: play along, okay? I'm going to the potion seller for an antidote, just don't…get married or anything."

"Of course not!" Juvia exclaimed. "I haven't even found a dress."

"And keep an eye on _that couple_," Mira pointed to Juvia. "I'll be back soon."

Mira ran before Levy could reply and exited through the side entrance of the guild.

"Hey, Mira!" Gajeel called. "I just looked up a place with a library in it! Think Levy'll go for it?"

"You're in there, Gajeel!"

He gave her the 'thumbs up' and Mira briefly considered how badly she'd have to make up for this later.

She remembered Laxus lying on the floor and groaned.

She pitied the poor girl he'd go after.

As Mira ran down the high street, she saw a small crowd gathering in front of her.

_Oh God. What now?_

Maybe Natsu had burnt down a house, Grey had frozen a fountain…

Mira pushed to the front of the whispering crowd and actually squeaked in shock.

"I'd like to dedicate this one," Laxus said, standing on a box in front of a microphone. "Once again, to my beautiful wife- Mirajane Strauss."

"Oh fuck me." Mira almost never swore, but she felt the situation called for it.

Laxus glanced up and, amazingly, those evil blue eyes went very big and shiny. "Mira, you've come!"

The crowd glanced at her. "You're his wife?"

"Uh…"

Laxus cleared his throat. "A-hem. 'Your eyes are vast and beautiful like the sea, your smile is as sweet as a honey bee-'"

_Kill me now._

"L-Laxus-" Mira was feeling faint.

"What is it?" Immediately, Laxus had abandoned his microphone and was clasping her hands. Everything about him was different, even his voice was sweeter. "I'm sorry, when I thought about how much I love you, I had to write some poetry!"

"Laxus…" Mira tried to keep calm. "I…I…"

"I know what you're going to say," Laxus murmured, tipping her chin up. "I love you too, Mira."

And, in front of half of Magnolia Town, Laxus Dreyar kissed her.

**xxx**

x

x

x

**A/N: So, hope you're enjoying so far! It's my newest attempt at a Fairy Tail fanfic. I have plans for the next chapter and if you think it's crazy now…well.**

**If you have any ideas for what should happen between the characters, please let me know. You always inspire me!**

**See you soon x**


	3. Chapter 3

Mirajane was not one to share the details of her personal life, but the truth was that she'd only been kissed a handful of times romantically.

Mostly blind dates with unfortunate endings.

She had forgotten what it was like.

To think that it was _Laxus Dreyar's_ lips that were pressed against hers… It made her skin tingle.

His hand was on the back of her neck as he pressed her mouth into his.

As soon as she felt his tongue on her lips, Mira stiffened in total embarrassment and confusion and pushed him away, stumbling back a few steps.

Laxus blinked at her. "What's wrong, darling?"

"Don't call me 'darling'!" Mira cried.

An old man in the crowd looked at Laxus. "Did you cheat?"

"I would never!" Laxus looked indignant.

"We're not together!" Mira snapped at the same time.

The old man shook his head. "Sometimes a man does crazy things when he's young- a good woman would learn to forgive-"

"I didn't cheat on Mira!" Laxus put his arm around her. "After all, soon we'll have a family."

_What have I done?!_ Mira ran a hand down her face.

She only hoped the other impromptu couples were getting on better.

xxx

"Lucy!" Natsu whined. "When can we stop shopping and go back to your place?"

Lucy looked round, glaring at him. "_We're_ not doing anything, Natsu. _I'm_ shopping. You can leave."

Natsu tipped his head to the side and grinned at her. "Nah." He said. "It's more fun with you."

Lucy turned back to her shopping, feeling flushed.

_He's not himself right now._ She reminded herself. _If he was, he'd be off somewhere. It's just the potion that's making him do this._

"Lucy," Natsu watched her as she picked things off the shelves. "Are you mad at me because I ate your cupcake yesterday?"

"I'm not that petty!"

"Is it because I put a rubber spider in your bag?"

"Actually, I AM still pissed about that!"

"Is it because I switched your salt and sugar when we went on that last mission?"

"I will _always_ be pissed at you for that."

Lucy huffed and walked further down the aisle. He had just reminded her of all the annoying Natsu-ish things he had done lately.

THIS was why they could never…well, never realistically be a couple.

Natsu just wouldn't grow UP!

Natsu, who was studying the floor, suddenly said: "Y-you know…"

"What?" Lucy snapped.

"I…know I've kinda been annoying you a lot recently…"

"Yeah, no shit!"

"But," Natsu glanced away. "It's just…whenever I see you…I want to- well, like get a reaction. Even if it's a negative one. It's like I want you to see me differently than you see everyone else. If I was just nice all the time then I'm worried you'll just see me as part of the Guild and not as…anything special. So I know that I can get annoying, but…"

He looked up and reddened a little to see that Lucy had stopped.

"What…exactly do you want me to see you as, Natsu?"

Natsu looked at her, then came a little closer.

"You're my fiancée, aren't you?" He said quietly. "Can't you guess?"

Lucy looked away. "I'm not your fiancée."

Natsu took her hand. "Don't say that, Lucy." He sounded so serious all of a sudden that Lucy could barely stand it. "You make it sound like you hate the idea."

"Why did the love potion make you fall in love with me of all people?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"I don't know what you're saying about a love potion," Natsu whispered. "But suddenly it's like I can say what I mean. I wish I had this kind of courage all the time."

Lucy looked up at his face and Natsu bent down.

He kissed her hand, making Lucy blush.

"I won't kiss you properly until you agree to be my fiancée!" He threatened.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Who exactly do you think is gonna suffer more in that little battle?"

Natsu blinked, then cried out: "Damn it! I didn't think of that! Okay, do over, do over!"

Lucy started laughing, causing Natsu to get even more het up.

Suddenly, she half hoped that Mira took longer than planned finding a cure.

xxx

Levy sighed as she watched Grey and Juvia.

"More wine, my love?"

"Why thank you, sweet one!"

They had set up a romantic dinner date right there in the Guild, laughing together like they were in a cereal commercial or something. You would have thought both of them were under the influence of the spell.

_Well, as long as they're happy._

"Levy!" Gajeel sat next to her and swung an arm around her like it was the most natural thing in the world. "I wrote a song about you. It's called: _Your IQ Is Higher Than My Attack Power_."

"Gajeel-"

"Oh, Grey-sama!" Juvia cooed. "You've got some jam on your cheek!"

"Would you get it for me, my love?" Grey asked with love-heart eyes.

"Of course!"

"Levy," Gajeel rocked her gently. "Sweetheart?"

"NO!" Levy shot to her feet. "No, I can't do this! This isn't real! It's a love potion! Since when would you ever be so lovey-dovey? Juvia!" Juvia jumped. "Since WHEN would Grey say 'my love'?! This is absurd! It doesn't MEAN anything!"

"Levy-" Gajeel stood up.

"No!" Levy snapped. "This type of fake love doesn't make me happy at all!"

As she stormed out, she could hear footsteps behind her.

She turned to see Juvia.

A little remorseful, Levy started. "Juvia-" But Juvia put up her hand.

"Levy-san," Juvia was frowning at the ground. "I understand what you're saying, but I don't think you have the right to judge me like you just did."

"I…I didn't-"

"You see, it's very obvious that Gajeel has feelings for you-"

"Wha-?"

"No, let me finish. It's clear that Gajeel has feelings for you, it's clear how Natsu feels about Lucy. You can even tell how Laxus feels about Mirajane just by the tone of his voice. But, when it comes to Grey…I'm the only one loving. It…it just was _nice_ not to be!"

"Juvia-"

But Juvia had already left, turning on her heel and striding towards the town.

Grey and Gajeel were standing blankly at the Guild's entrance.

"Juvia-sama!" Grey cried and raced off after her.

Gajeel turned towards Levy, but she quickly began walking away.

She felt sorry that she'd ruined Juvia's happiness, but not sorry she'd ruined her own.

What good was love that had been faked?

Gajeel jogged to catch up with her.

"Levy-"

"Go away, Gajeel!"

"Levy-"

"I'm not interested!"

Gajeel shot in front of her, blocking her exit.

"Gajeel, go-!"

"_My potion's worn off, Levy!_"

Levy stared at him, her mouth falling open. "…_What_?"

"I think mine wore off after Mira left because suddenly I snapped back and I had my arm around you. Sorry, I…I wanted to pretend a little longer."

Levy went pink. "Are you serious?"

"That stuff isn't very strong at all," Gajeel chuckled. "Although it looked like Grey got a double dose."

Levy put her hand over her mouth. "The amount you drank must affect how long you're under its effect…"

"Yep."

"So the cure is just to…wait?"

"I guess."

"Wait," Levy looked up, frowning. "Why did you say Grey must've got a double dose instead of Natsu and Grey?"

Gajeel grinned. "He told me not to tell anyone 'on pain of death', but he's the one who's potion wore off first!"

**xxx**

x

x

x

**A/N: So our boys are **_**lying**_**! If you want to know, only Laxus and Grey are still under the potion's spell and the Miraxus pairing might get pretty steamy before it wears off!**

**It kind of became a NaLu chapter, but plenty of our key couple next time!**


End file.
